


Freezer Burn

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [Pré-Winter Soldier] Un feu enfermé dans la glace. Un soldat docile qui devenait un tueur impitoyable si l'ordre lui en était donné. Le Winter Soldier pourrait tout détruire sur son passage. /Marathon Faradien - Day 9/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite anecdote, « Freezer Burn » était le titre de travail du film « The Winter Soldier », alors je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être intéressant d'exploiter le concept :) dans un drabble d'environ 150 mots.

Il était un paradoxe. Créé par le froid, dont il semblait presque constitué à en juger par son expression en permanence insensible, il sentait pourtant un feu dévorant tourbillonner dans ses entrailles. Ce feu qui tentait désespérément de briser les murs de glace qui le maintenaient prisonnier. C'était une brûlure constante, qui courait à travers ses veines comme un venin mortel.

Un feu enfermé dans la glace. Un soldat docile qui se transformait en un tueur impitoyable dès que l'ordre lui en était donné.

Un homme à la vie brisée, qui ne connaissait plus que la douleur, le vide et la solitude, prisonnier de son propre corps, de son propre esprit, et qui comptait sur ce feu pour lui permettre de survivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se libérer des chaînes de l'amnésie. Jusqu'à ce que la victoire finale ne lui appartienne.

« Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées. »

**Author's Note:**

> La dernière phrase, celle entre guillemets, et un extrait du Code Sith présent dans la saga Star Wars. ;) J'ai une vilaine tendance à vouloir la caser partout en ce moment xD (et je bataille avec mes parents pour me la faire tatouer en VO sur l'avant-bras x'D)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)


End file.
